The invention relates to providing a rear looking image of the region behind a vehicle such as a car, truck, boat, train or plane.
When operating an automobile, it is awkward to attempt to use the images from both the side view and rearview mirrors to check the area to the rear of the operator. The operator may look behind the vehicle, but this too is awkward and may be dangerous since the operator is no longer watching the area in front of the car.
Thus, there is a need for a system that better enables an operator to be advised about hazards to the sides and rear of a vehicle.